Thalia
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: What if there was another Majere sibling? What if she was a young girl, who charmed her way out of almost any situation and was burdened by her mother's gift of foresight? Get ready to meet Thalia. Rated for language and some content.
1. Tricks

**What if Raistlin and Caramon had another sister, who was 2 years younger than them? This is going to be absurdly long, so just bear with me. **

_**Thalia**_

* * *

><p>Kitiara was sure she could have torn her hair out in frustration and anxiety. Everything seemed to be going wrong that day. Raistlin was sick, Caramon wouldn't shut up, and to top it all off, her mother had to go into labor, while Kit was alone in the house with her and the twins.<p>

Wonderful.

Kit had rushed to get the midwife when the contractions started. That had been five hours ago. Rosamun looked exhausted, and there was no sign yet of the baby.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when the midwife crowed that she could see the head. And another, smaller one before a baby's wail replaced her mother's shrieks. "A girl!" The midwife exclaimed.

"Her name is Thalia." Rosamun whispered. And then she fainted.

The midwife grinned ear-to-ear at Kit. "Come meet your little sister." She placed the now-quiet bundle in the child's arms. Kitara looked down at the little one, looked at warm eyes, the lightest grey she had ever seen.

"My sister." Kit said in wonder. She beamed at the baby, who giggled in response and reached for her hair. This only made her smile more. "Thalia."

* * *

><p>Thalia was two years old.<p>

The thought made Kit smile.

Her little sister, who she had always felt closer to than either of her brothers, was _two years old. _

She glanced over at the girl, who was absently playing with a doll. It was a rare peaceful day in the Majere house, Rosamun was sleeping, Gilon was gone, and all three of the little ones were content for now. Thalia glanced up, as if sensing her big sister's scrutiny. Her buttermilk curls flopped around her shoulders, and her grey eyes danced with some knowledge that no one else would ever have.

Kit shook her head. _How did I end up with **two **little siblings who are smarter than me? _She wonders. She smiles at the little girl reassuringly, and Thalia smiles back.

* * *

><p>The fair was too noisy. Thalia had quickly come to that conclusion. It was too noisy, and too hot, and too crowded.<p>

She puts her hands over her ears as there's a really loud noise. She has no idea where Kit's gotten off to, so she sticks close to Caramon and Raistlin. She _was_ only four years old, after all. She whirls with a "Hey!" as someone tugs her hair. Seeing nobody there, she smoothes down her locks and hurries after her brothers.

"Where'd you run off to?" Caramon asks curiously.

Thalia pouts. "Somebody pulled my hair and then ran off." She says sullenly. She crosses her arms. Caramon frowns. Thalia quickly shakes her head. "Don't start, Caramon." She mutters. He hesitates, then shrugs. Suddenly Kit appears out of the crowd.

"Are you all alright?" She asks in concern. All three of them nod. She takes a deep breath. "Okay. Good." She states. And then she gives them a crooked smile. "Anybody want to go see some swordplay?" She asks. Caramon jumps at the chance, while Thalia and Raistlin elect to go find something else to do.

Thalia trails after her big brother, taking in everything around her. Suddenly Raistlin stops, and Thalia has to react quickly to avoid bowling him over. "Raist!" She protests. He holds up a hand to shush her, keeping his eyes on the performer in front of them. Thalia follows his gaze, and is quickly entranced. There's bright cloths appearing out of nowhere, marbles dancing in midair... She loves it.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, Thalia mulling over the ticks... and the fascination in which Raistlin had observed them.

So she was the only one not surprised when, that night, Raistlin duplicated every trick.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED. REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Humming

**Hehehehe, now I can actually get somewhere. And thanks to SAMMY for helping me make whole bunches of descisions... even if she doesn't know it. xD**

* * *

><p>Thalia watches the boys -and Kit- play, smiling faintly. She would much prefer to relax, as evidenced by the fact that she's lounging on the shore of Crystalmir lake, reading... although she is secretly fancying being rescued by whatever foes the boys are fighting. Suddenly a donkey plods up the road, and the boys attack. Thalia stifles a giggle and picks herself up to go over. She finds Sturm making everyone go away -not surprising, he's the oldest other than Kit- and then apologizing to the rider of the donkey.<p>

Thalia didn't know the rider was a mage. She only knew that he looked fancy, and intimidating. But she skipped up and tapped Sturm on the shoulder anyway. "Got you!" She states smugly. It was an ongoing game for her, _How many times can I catch Sturm off gaurd? _But she was pretty sure he was letting her surprise him. He whirls and flashes her a smile.

"One second, Thalia." He says gently. And then he turns back to the rider. "If you are sure you are not hurt, sir mage, I will take my leave." He turns in Kit's direction. "Coming, Kit?" He asks.

Kit looks thoughtful. "In a minute, Sturm." She says.

Sturm shrugs and turns back to Thalia. "How about you, Thalia?" He asks, barely holding back a smile. She nods vigorously, almost dislodging a blue flower she placed in her hair.

"See you at home, Kit!" Thalia calls excitedly. Then she grabs Sturm's hand and they head toward town, Thalia jabbering excitedly about anything and everything. When they get to the inn, Sturm interrupts her.

"Alright, I have to get home. I'll see you later." He states with a bow. She giggles and then goes inside.

She doesn't notice the same man who was riding the donkey, too preoccupied by the sight of a hill dwarf she recognized. "Flint!" She squeaks, barreling across the room and practically landing in the dwarf's lap. She then remembers her manners. "I mean... good afternoon, mister Fireforge." She curtsies unsteadily and smiles, exposing her two missing teeth. She plops down across from the grumbly dwarf just as the barmaid swings by.

"Here you go Fint." She says, plunking his food on the table. They chat for a minute, Thalia paying no attention. She merey sits there, only coming out of her daydreams when the barmaid sets a glass of milk in front of her. She smiles and mumbles a thank you.

When she gets lost in her daydreams, nobody notices her unless they're actively looking. And she notices nobody else... unless they practically leap up from the table. She watches Flint go, and then squeaks in delight as her sibling come through the door. She doesn't hear a word said, just runs up and grabs Kit's hand. Kit glances at her in annoyance, then goes back to whatever she was talking about with the man who was riding the donkey. "Sure." She says. "C'mon Caramon." She doesn't have to tell Thalia, because the younger girl always trails after everyone. But this time she pauses, seeing Raistlin apparently has business with the man. She lets Kit and Caramon bicker and touches Raistlin's arm.

"What are you going to talk to him about?" She asks quietly. He shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers back. Thalia nods and hurries after Kit and Caramon, who are just turning to leave.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Thalia woke just before the sun came up, springing out of bed and padding out to the main room. She sighed softly when she saw her mother 'knitting' and softly singing to herself. Thalia started humming along and went to sit on the floor next to her mother's chair, waiting for everyone else to wake.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Raistlin was ready for school, Thalia spoke up. "Can I come?" She whispers faintly. Kit starts to refuse, and then sighs in defeat. She never could say 'no' to her little sister.<p>

So the three of them depart, Thalia skipping along happily in her rough dress. Sometimes she lags behind her brothers, but sometimes is ahead, and occassionally even actually keeps pace with them. One of these times, she hears that Kitiara was at the trough. "What?" She asks, startled. "Why would Kit be _there_?" She frowns.

"I dunno. But she got a map from somebody. I think she's going somewhere." Caramon says with a shrug. Thalia bites her lip.

"Hmm." She whispers. Then she stands still, seeing some disconcerting images. Kit, in the sky on a large blue creature... and then Kit at the edge of a grove... looking frightened. But she was much older in both images. Thalia shakes her head and hurries to catch up with her brothers.

She's still lagging when the farm car comes by and Caramon and Raistlin stop to talk to the driver. She smiles, seeing that the cart waits for her. _So nice to be thought of..._ She thinks, swinging up into the cart and letting her feet hang off. She hums softly the entire way to the school.

Had either of her brothers paid attention, they would have realized it was the same not-quite-a-tune their mother had been humming that morning.


	3. Judith

**ANOTHER UPDATE?**

* * *

><p>Eleven year old Thalia twirls through the house, humming softly to herself as she cleans. She casts a surreptitious glance at her mother, who's smiling faintly as she talks to Widow Judith. Thalia feels anger well up in her at the sight of the woman, who oh-so rudely barged into their lives, when Thalia had been perfectly able to take care of her mother by her self, damn it. But her father and Caramon had decided it was a good idea.<p>

_Kit wouldn't like her. _Thalia thinks angrily. _And neither will Raist. _

But of course the grey-eyed girl hides her anger and continues her whirling dance. "Thalia watch out! You might hurt yourself." Her mother calls across the room. Thalia grins.

"I won't mother! I can even go faster!" And she does so, pirrouetting agilely... until the door opens and she spins directly into Caramon.

He laughs. "Hey!" Thalia blushes furiously.

"I swear, you had to have planned that." She grumbles, shooting him a mock-glare. And then she turns to regard Raistlin. "What, I don't get a hug?" She asks, pouting. He rolls his eyes and hugs her gently.

"There, happy?" He teases.

She grins. "Very. And you better be too, because I cleaned _everything._" She wrinkles her nose. She's rewarded with a rare chuckle.

* * *

><p>Raistlin's break from school that year was hardly enjoyable. Especially not for Thalia, who wanted to spend time with her mother, as she had always been closest to Rosamun, but did not want to be near Widow Judith, or away from Raistlin, who kept managing to flee when the family was all together.<p>

One day Thalia confronted him.

"You don't like Judith, do you?" She asks grimly. Raistlin shakes his head. "At least I'm not the only one." Thalia says firmly. "I know Kit wouldn't like her either." She adds, almost as an afterthought.

And that mistrust would turn out to be well placed.

* * *

><p>A fourteen year old Thalia sits on the porch, tracing patterns on the wood with her finger.<p>

It all goes downhill from there.

"Thalia!" Comes a cry to her right. She turns to see a little boy. "Thalia, get your mother and come quick. Your father's injured, badly."

Thalia didn't hesitate. She shot up and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Thalia desperately tried not to start screaming. Her mother and Judith wouldn't stop talking about faith -<em>What in the name of the abyss is faith going to do, mother?- <em>and Thalia just sat in the wagon next to her father. The wagon shifted some as Caramon clambered in, and Thalia immediately shifted as close to him as she could, seeking comfort from her big brother. But he couldn't comfort her, because he was just as distraught as she was. Raistlin showed up, which shouldn't have given Thalia hope, but it did.

At the same time, however, she knew that neither of her brothers could do anything. She heard Caramon cry out, but it was a distant sound. What was very close and real was her father's head shifting, and his whisper. "Take care... your mother." She thought she heard Caramon sob. She thought she heard Raistlin promise. She thought a lot of things, but what she _knew_ was that suddenly, all at once, her father was dead.

She found that she could not cry. She had no idea how this could be. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. She looked to Raistlin, and found his eyes as dry as her own. "We have to see to mother." He says firmly. "We must take her home."

Whereas, in sharp contrast to the two of them, Caramon had collapsed, sobbing. Thalia winced and cringed back against the side of the wagon, seeing Raistlin trying to comfort Caramon, seeing her mother in shock, seeing her father's dead body... it was too much. It hurt. She couldn't look anywhere, so she shut her eyes tightly, and then curled into a ball, clutching her legs close to her chest and moaning softly into her knees.

But she was shocked out of this pitiful state when she heard Judith's voice ring out. "He has not been healed! Gilon Majere has not been healed, nor will he be healed. Why not, do you ask? Because of the sinfulness of this woman!" She pointed at Rosamun. "Her daughter is a whore! Her son is a witch! It is her fault and the fault of her children that Gilon Majere died!"

Rosamun screamed and sank to her knees, griefstruck and anguished.

"How _dare _you?" Thalia heard Raistlin's voice, soft and menacing. He vaulted out of the wagon and came face to face with the widow. "Get out of here! Leave us alone!" He shouted.

And then Judith was pointing at Raistlin. "You see? He is evil! He does the bidding of evil gods!" And Thalia saw red. She was sure Raistlin did too, because he looked as if he would kill Judith then and there.

Caramon stops Raistlin, but nobody bothers to try and stop Thalia.

She jumps out of the wagon. "Damn you!" She shouts. "Damn you to the abyss! You've _ruined everything_!" She takes a step closer to the widow. "I swear if you don't leave _now _I will strangle you with my bare hands!" When Judith doesn't move, Thalia tries to step forward farther.

But a strong grip on her arms makes her stop.

She turns to see none other than Sturm Brightblade. She stares into eyes that are almost as familiar as those of either of her brothers.

And then she manages to cry, sobbing into Sturm's chest.

The inhabitants of Solace form a protective circle, though Thalia can't see it. Everything goes silent apart from Thalia's muffled sobs and some mumbling from Rosamun.

A man shoved his way through from the back of the crowd. He walked up to the widow. "I think you are the one who had better leave Solace," he said. His voice was quiet, he wasn't threatening her, merely stating a fact.

The widow scowled at him and flashed a glance around at the people in the crowd behind him. "Are you going to let this half-breed talk to me like this?" she demanded.

"Tanis is right," said Otik, waddling forward to lend his support. He waved a pudgy hand, in which he still held his brandy jug. "You just go along back to Haven, my good woman. And take Belzor with you. He's not needed around here. We care for our own."

And then Flint said something that Thalia could never remember, because she was being handed off to Caramon, still crying softly. And she saw Raistlin helping their mother to her feet.

So she just kept crying as they all went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
